


Starchild

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Gamora appreciation week [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart based on song lyrics, Gamoraweek, Gen, Prompt Art, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: It's time to get out of bed and be the starchild I can beGamoraweek day two: stars/child





	Starchild

**Author's Note:**

> [Starchild](https://youtu.be/lJMuX9Ndg_Y) by ghost quartet
> 
> Gamoraweek prompts for day two: stars/child
> 
> tumblr link [to this post](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/185695640885/starchild-by-ghost-quartet-gamora-appreciation)
> 
> link to [day one](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/185664317605/gamora-appreciation-text-post-meme-for-gamora-week)
> 
>  


End file.
